beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Perseus AD145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Julius Caesar. Gravity Perseus comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, the blue side spinning to the right and the white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear the words "left spin" and "right spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. Face Bolt: Perseus The Face Bolt depicts Perseus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Perseus CONTENT REMOVED! Original content came from the original BeyWiki. Not some piece of crap nock off like this. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams The original Gravity Fusion Wheel comes painted black. Unlike other Fusion Wheels, Gravity can only be used with the Perseus Energy Ring. This combination allows the user to switch between 4 modes: Right Spin Defense, Left Spin Defense, Right Spin Counter, and Left Spin Counter. This Wheel has very good Smash Attack by using the 6 "indents" which the Energy Ring fits into. When the protrusions of the Energy Ring are inside the first three indents and the red stickers are visible, it is in "Defense Mode", because this reduces the contact points to three. When Perseus fits into the other three indents and covers the red stickers, it is in "Counter Mode", which has six contact points. This allows for stronger and more consistant attacks due to the higher number of protrusions. The protrusions are more prominent in right spin, and it is a great Smash Attacker when used in a combo such as Gravity Perseus R145RF (Counter Mode, Right Spin). Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 *'Weight:' 2.8 grams AD145 is shaped like the head of a funnel, completely round with ridges lining the sides all the way around. Despite what it's name might suggest, Spin Tracks such as 230 and GB145 outclass AD145 as a Defensive Track due to its relatively light weight in comparison to GB145 and its diminutive stature when compared to 230, which makes it unable it to absorb hits as 230 does. However, AD145 has actually proved to be better suited for stamina, due to the outward weight distribution it has compared to other top tier stamina tracks. Use in Stamina Customization AD145 can be used in the combo Burn Bull AD145WD/SD to create an effective Stamina type Beyblade. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the "Defense" series of Performance Tips (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Performance Tip's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out-spin your D or SD based opponent. WD although part of the "Defense" series of tips does not have any defensive capability because it still uses a form of sharp tip. Thus, friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like RS/RSF which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to RS/RSF which in rare cases would be an advantage, but RS/RSF more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast standard Attack types that use rubber based tips such as RF. Use in Stamina Customization WD can be used in the combo Burn Bull AD145WD to create an effective Stamina-Type Beyblade. Gallery GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Perseus Counter Mode GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Perseus Defense Mode GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Perseus Launcer 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg 85.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Merchandise